


Babe

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Qintha Writes Crack [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: What do you do when you are unable to gain your boyfriend's attention? (Klance, AU?. Based of off an Indonesian vine that I saw once on tumblr. Sorry it's short).





	Babe

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Lance!"

Keith frowns. He has been trying to get his boyfriend Lance's attention for a while now, he has tried everything, from pinching, poking, shaking, and yelling. Nothing. Instead, his attention is glued to the video game in front of him.

Looking at the game his boyfriend is playing, he then got an idea.

He walk towards the tv, grabs the gun from screen, and points it at his boyfriend. "Lance~" He tried again, sweetly this time.

Lance gulped. "Y-Yes Keith?"


End file.
